Dimensionally Challenged Prologue
by DigitalAngel4U
Summary: When three unknown mutants come to Bayville to guide Quicksilver, Avlanche and Shadowcat to their destiny expect the unexpected. (Only Prologue read Dimensionally Challenged)


Drifters are the chosen people to jump different dimension and close up portals so the dimensions don't collide. They are also to document the other worlds. Each world believes that drifters are a myth. In the myth it says that the 21st century drifters (this one) will have supreme powers.  
There are to be six. One a navigator (Grace) will have a special necklace to guide the way, one a leader to save the world (Clara). They can stop time in their respective worlds until they get back if they wish and can stop their aging if found necessary. It is that the six will become like family and that paired off in twos they will find a spiritual connection.  
Is any of this going to happen? Read and find out. (A/N: You know how people always wear the same clothes in a show? That's how it's going to be here. So pay attention to the outfits.)  
  
CURRENT DRIFTERS Remus Lupin- From the past Harry Potter world. He is a young experienced wizard and werewolf. He is super strong, heals super fast, can apperate, and is burnt by silver. Though he is a prankster he knows when to be serious. Especially with his harsh past and the discrimination he went through.  
He was discovered by Grace (who's necklace transports them and finds them and tells them where they are.) when she and Clara went to his world. Yes he and Grace ARE a couple.  
He is 5'6, thin with a lean frame, pale skin, short, spiky golden brown hair and amber eyes. He DOES have glasses. He wears black slacks and a white button up shirt and black shoes. He wears a metal cross around his neck and says that his faith and friends are all he has left. He is a sixteen-year-old 11th grader and is pretty smart.  
His Battle outfit is simply black pants and a baggy black turtleneck jacket with white buttons. He later gains Rouges power. He can become darkness and control dark energy and electrical things. And because of past experimentation he has a small machine gun built and hid in his right arm though he has not discovered it. His code name is Radon.  
  
Grace Freeman- Grace is from our world. The REAL world (no pun intended) where nothing like this happens. Until she gained her powers and an old man (You'll find out who later) gave her the necklace to jump worlds. The Necklace makes her the navigator. The first world she jumped to was Clara's.  
She controls all natural things. Such as water, ice, fire, wind, lightning, thunder and plants. She later gains Mystiques power.  
She is 5'4, curvy and lovely. She has shoulder length dark brown hair with light blonde highlights (natural!) and bright green eyes. She normally wears black flares, a black halter-top and Birkenstocks.  
She takes responsibility for her friends and tends to get a little bossy. But she is mature and understanding. She acts as guidance to all the newer drifters. She is a 16 yr. Old 11th grader and more intellectuals than intelligent.  
Her battle out fit is an black knee length skirt with a black belly button halter top that is plain and has a cape on the back that attaches to her hands as to move when she moves and she wears black knee high boots under it. Her code name is Eden.  
  
Clara Serenity- Clara comes from the Sailor Moon world. She is the daughter of Rini and Hellious. She was brought up by all of the sailor scouts and inherited many of their traits. She is a super genius thanks to teaching from Amy. She can sense things as Raye and is strong like Lita yet klutzy like her heritage.  
She is much like all the scouts combined but is sill a kid. She met Grace after her kingdom was attacked and she was given the crystal. To save their powers all of the Scouts gave them to her making her Sailor Universe. Though she rarely uses them, waiting the day she can return them to their rightful owner. She is a 14 yr. Old 10th grader b/c she is advanced. She is 5'2, with a small and seemingly fragile frame. She has light honey blonde hair; so light almost white (It rhymes!). Think of Serena's and Hellious's color combined. She has creamy white skin and rosy cheeks with big chestnut eyes.  
She wears a white leather mini skirt and a belly shirt/tank top with white sandals. Though her hair comes down to her shoulder blades she wears it into two small braided buns on the top of her head.  
Her outfit is a short white dress that ties around the neck with white knee high boots she also carries a scythe. She later gains Xaiver's powers and can heal people. Her code name is Nova for she can control all light and energy.  
  
Pietro Maximoff- X-men: Evolution world. He is the son of Magneto and the twin brother of the Scarlet Witch. He is the speed demon of the Brotherhood with his super- human speed. He is overly cocky and egotistical. He is Bayville' biggest player until he meets Clara and they become a serious couple. Though they're both tied down they flirt constantly and get each other jealous.  
He thinks and moves fast and loves cars. He later gets his Fathers and sisters powers. He and kitty constantly fight but are still friends. His code name is Quicksilver.  
  
Lance Alvers- He comes from the X-men: Evolution. The mutant with the bad rock puns and everything to back it up is the one and only Avalanche. He has the unlimited power to control the Earth plates and jerk the Earth out from ones feet.  
Though he has a bad boy exterior and tends to be a punk he is actually a sweet heart and very considerate. His girlfriend Kitty always leaves him stuttering. He is the only one of the six that can 'legally' drive though that never stops them. His Guitar playing inspires them to start a band. He also tends to keep the others under control along with Grace.  
His new powers are simply what he thinks. Such as he can make things disappear or appear. And of course his code names is Avalanche.  
  
Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde- Kitty also from the X-men: Evolution has the power to phase through solid matter. She gains telepathy and telekinetic powers later on. She is the girlfriend of Lance. Though she tends to be a ditz and valley girl she is smart and advanced.  
She is a terrible when it comes to cooking and it is one thing her friends look out for. She takes up keyboarding and loves to dance. She is the sweet one out of all of them and tends to be a little childish at times. But her friends love her anyway. Her code name is Shadowcat. 


End file.
